A Creepy Connection
by Evil And Loving It
Summary: Tanuki-Mara's 'The Creepy Connection' from Naruto's point of view. Is Naruto really as much of an ass as he seems? Maybe it's all just a misunderstanding. . .then again, maybe not.


Tanuki-Mara's amazing fic, 'The Creepy Connection', probably should be read before this. If only because hers is so much better ^^ I thank her for letting me write this.

Well. . .that's it I suppose. I hope you enjoy my first solo-fic~

- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ -

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am eighteen years old, live in the city of Konoha, and I hate my twin brother, Kyuubi.

I didn't always hate him. I remember how we used to be, close as you could get, a set of those creepy twins you see in movies that could be clones of each other. Though maybe that was because mom and dad were never home, always off on their women's rights or political shit. We didn't really have anyone else when we were young, so maybe that's the real reason we were so close. God knows we're not nearly as 'brotherly' anymore.

I'm the older one; maybe that's why I'm healthier than him. He was always kinda sickly, and stayed indoors all the time. Me on the other hand, I was always outside. I have to be doing _something_, all the time, cause if there's one thing I hate, its boredom. And I could never get into books, so once I got to that point in school where there were a lot of clubs and sports to get into, less and less of my time was spent with Kyuubi, and more and more of his time was spent locked up in his room with a book. It frustrated me, sometimes; it seems like he doesn't even want to try being out with people. Like when high school started and I was out playing rough sports all the time and came back bruised, he would be in a bad mood cause he could feel my pain, but I never felt anything from him, really. Maybe a _papercut_, once or twice, but honestly? I don't think I truly believed him about the pain thing until he fell down the stairs and broke his arm.

Then I believed him. Boy, did I believe him, and gave the sympathy I admit he deserved for a lifetime of my pain.

But now. . .now. . .

Now I was even reluctant to give him a spare key to my apartment, my only real reason being cause if something happened to me, he would feel it and I wouldn't be left for days unconscious on the floor. Turns out that was a poor reason, since when I got mugged in the streets then knocked myself out in the bathroom for my boyfriend to find an hour later, the bastard still managed to sleep peacefully.

But _still_, after all that, I remember that look he had, when he came to my High School graduation and found out I had hardly told anybody about him, my _twin_, and I feel guilty. I hated that look. Loathed it. It wasn't just sad, or hurt, it was _angry_. I knew he blamed me for it. . .but it wasn't like I hadn't told anyone on purpose! Did he think I was _ashamed_ of him or something?! Like I care if he's got red eyes, and red hair, he's still my brother! It just. . .had never come up with any of my friends. . .

So then we _really_ started breaking apart. I moved out when we hit eighteen years. I met the teme, and we got close. Don't know how, it just sorta happened.

And then we had sex.

It's not like we screamed the fact into the winds, I don't even think Itachi knows when the first time was (a fact I'm proud to have kept from the sneaky bastard), but somehow, somehow Kyuubi knew. Looking back, I can _tell_ that he knew, even before he asked me about it. He was distant (more than normal) the few times I saw him, then awkward as he finally asked the question. I went so red in the face. . .I truly didn't think he'd be able to feel that through the 'CC', as he still calls it. But still, just cause my twin'll get hot and bothered every time I have sex is no reason to stop.

Right?

I mean, why should I be sympathetic to him? Oh, boo hoo, little Kyuubi is sick, little Kyuubi isn't feeling well, little Kyuubi has the sad, short end of the stick. But did he ever _try_ to get past it? Did he ever _try_ to live and play despite his 'illness'? Throw a ball? Shoot a hoop? Swim a fucking lap? _No_. You know what he _did_ do? Wallow. Sit in his pitiful depressed aura and feel sorry for himself, sorry that his twin wasn't with him anymore, that his twin wanted something better in life than to sit in a house stuffed with the lonely memories a set of neglected twins shared.

He's the only one there now, at that empty family mansion. . .

No. I won't give him any more sympathy. This is it, really. It's been nearly half a year since I last saw him, and I don't _need_ his spiteful glances, that glint of pleasure in his bloody red eyes when something bad happens to me. I don't care anymore that he has nothing but hate for me now, I can get past it, I don't have to be like him and hate and believe that his only real family supposedly doesn't care anymore. Because now, he's finally losing what he thought he lost.

Now, he's just someone I once knew.

- - -

A low purr finds its way out of my throat, my body shivering slightly at the light touches being given across my shirtless chest by the raven-haired one beneath me, whose neck I'm adorning with little marks as the slightest moan escapes him. This was the second time today we'd found ourselves in the bedroom, and it must be annoying the shit out of Kyuubi. Kyuubi. . .

Not the image I need right now.

I place one last nip to Sasuke's neck before moving up to kiss him, trailing my own hands down his bare chest and lower, giving the faintest pressure to the bulge in his jeans. Unlike myself, he has managed to remain partially clothed.

From the raven beneath me, a purr at the kiss and an annoyed rumble at the pressure. His hips shift, rising to try and get me to stop teasing. It doesn't work.

Never does.

The second round was always competition with us, with few exceptions. Perhaps that's good for a relationship, perhaps not, it isn't like we give a shit as long as it ends happily for us both. Which, unfortunately, doesn't always happen, an argument from the day sometimes finding its way into the bedroom. . .

Okay, I need to focus. Why am I getting so distracted? On a day like this, teasing the teme is always attention-occupying. What's different about today? I have a bad feeling about this. . .

The bedroom door suddenly comes flying open with a bang, and I let out a shout as I fling myself off Sasuke in an instinctive self-preserving act from the rage screaming from the doorway.

"You son of a bitch!" That voice. . .I peek over the bed "Stop having sex!"

It is him! "Kyuubi! What the fuck?!"

"No!" he screams, stomping a foot in a clear show of maturity "Every time you fuck this asshole I can feel it! And it's fucking disturbing! So _stop_ it! Control yourself you horny fuck!"

Teme's glaring holes in Kyuubi, and my twin stalks out of the room, apparently done with his tantrum. He's obviously leaving the apartment, so I climb back onto the bed, next to Sasuke.

My boyfriend speaks, "What's his problem?"

I shrug "Don't ask me" I feel a perverted smile creep its way to my face "Shall we continue?"

His head tilts, a typical smirk gracing his features "You're asking when you should be doing" Being the prick he is, he takes it upon himself to climb over me and seal his lips over mine. I guess I don't particularly mind. . .

Warmth spreads downwards as his tongue scours my mouth, and my arms slide up and over his shoulders. Then I jerk slightly, feeling something different. Not bad, but--ah. . .good. . .really good. . .

This was wrong.

I sit up, pushing Sasuke back despite his protests, pulling the sheets about my waist and heading for the bedroom door. I freeze as a pleasuring shudder dances down my body, leaving me feeling warm and anxious, like I should be when I'm in bed with the teme, not halfway to the door.

I move to the door faster, only to be halted yet again by the shock set in front of me.

I have the horrible urge to moan at the waves rushing over me as I watch and feel the _teme's brother_ press my twin to the wall and my twin react with much more vigor than necessary.

"No! No way in hell!" The words leap from my mouth, uncensored by my mind, numbed with shock, "Not with the teme's brother! I _don't_ want to feel that!"

A cold chill runs over me, that look in Kyuubi's eyes making these feelings all the worse, especially the arousing shot I got as they pressed closer. With an undignified squeak I flee to my bed, falling back on it.

All the feelings shoot straight to my cock, and it's painfully obvious that Kyuubi's virgin. Sasuke watches me, looking more than speechless, my hands pressing hard over my mouth trying desperately to hold back how good it feels, more desperately than I ever have with Sasuke.

But it's not enough. Even through my hands my moan seems to fill the whole room. With a resigned gasp, shamefully pleasure-stained, I uncover my mouth, one hand moving to my neck where I _swear_ I can feel that mouth on me, that body pressed against me. . .that heat. . .those hands. . .

"God. . .Itachi. . ."

The words were out before I could stop them, before I even knew they were coming. I didn't realize they had even come out until Sasuke's chilled voice cuts through the heat,

". . .what the _fuck_ did you just say, dobe?"

I can hear that bastard of a brother laugh out there, the sound retreating out of the apartment as the new sound of the teme wailing on me and shouting, and me shouting and wailing right on back replaced it.

I am SO getting back at him for this. . .


End file.
